Cliché
by loafbread
Summary: Bonnibel writes a song for their finals in Music 202. A confession to her crush since Pre-K. [Bubbline-AU]


_Cliché_

 _A/N- I don't own naything except for the story! Checkout mxmtoon's songs—she's the prettiest and the best!_

"What? You're taking classes when it's _the break_?!" her friend, former admirer, and neighbour, Finn Mertens, shouted over the table when they're just sitting across from each other. She blinked at him and nodded, "There's always room for learning new things." She beamed at him in which in return he made a disgusted face.

Finn shook his head in disagreement, "That _just sucks_ , man," he bit his sandwich as his brother, Jake nodded in agreement, "Don't you ever get tired of learning? It's the _break_ for glob's sake!" he pounded his fist on the table to make a statement, "Lady, help me on this one, babe," he cried at his girlfriend which was seated in front of him who nodded. "We were planning to have an out of town trip—what the class anyway and how time consuming would it be?"

"My uncle gave me a ukulele—since I had no time learning it over the school terms, I decided to take music class on this break, the classes are Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays" she shrugged as she drank her smoothie, "I couldn't take it as an elective since I'm a Science major." The Korean girl nodded, "Well, I wish you luck," her friend didn't want to push more since she already knew that there's no stopping Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Bonnibel placed her leather case slowly as she sat on her seat, it was only a small class composed of 10 people who either have experience with instruments or those who are just like her.

She sat on the front seat as she waited for the teacher when the door opened and _boy,_ she was blushing hard. It was only _Marceline Abadeer_ , her crush since pre-K. _What is she doing here? She already plays guitar and other instruments!_

She felt her blush deepened when Marceline caught her eye, she was wearing a white tee with black khaki pants that runs to her ankles and white shoes. She felt her breath rag when Marceline approached her and smiled, "Hi," she said to her—in which Bonnibel replied with a stifled, "Hello," not wanting to raise her voice at the sudden nervousness since her crush of almost a decade sat next to her and finally acknowledging her existence.

Marceline grinned at her when the teacher came inside and Bonnibel knew that it was going to be a _very difficult_ class for her to take.

Bonnibel smiled at Marceline when she sat next to her, she was outside the building—on the quadrangle watching the med students from the other side lose their minds as they gripped their head and giggled at how cute they looked.

"Being sadistic as ever, Bonnie?" Marceline grinned at her in which Bonnibel scoffed, "It's not sadism, I just find it cute on how worried they are and stuff," she defended herself as she rolled her eyes at Marceline who nodded, "Sure, whatever floats your boat," she sighed dismissively at her.

The both of them became close all over the break ever since Marceline had started talking to her. They were physically opposite but when they started talking about other stuff—they _clicked._ Apparently, Bonnibel shares the same passion with Marceline when it comes to Science but the raven haired girl didn't act upon it since she thought that learning genetics, thermodynamics, astrophysics, was just a mere hobby to her.

"What song are you gonna make for the finals?" Marceline asked Bonnibel who beamed, "You'll find out soon, anyway, I've been meaning to ask this question," she started, in which Marceline grinned, "If you're going to ask me what comes first from the chicken and egg, I'm gonna answer egg,"

Bonnibel chuckled, as she playfully tugged on Marceline's arm, "Not that, you silly person!" she paused to compose herself, "Why'd you take Music 202? I know for a fact that you could play any instruments since we've been classmates in Pre-K until high school."

Marceline blinked, "You—you've noticed me?" her eyes were in shock, Bonnibel observed that her eyes were emerald green, and she concluded that it was the most beautiful set of eyes that she'd ever seen.

"Uh duh, who wouldn't notice someone like you? You were called The Vampire Queen! You dissed and made sure that Edward would never bully Starchy, also you won that Singing Contest via unanimous decision, you were pretty famous," she exclaimed and blushed afterwards realizing what she had said. Marceline blinked and smiled. "I just thought that I was a nobody compared to you."

"Uhh—what?"

Marceline chuckled, "You're the _Bonnibel Bubblegum_!" completely copying Bonnibel's monologue, "You were the Princess of Ooo HS, you won a freaking noble prize! " She raised her hands for added effect in which the pink haired girl giggled at, "That wasn't the noble prize, Marceline," she smiled at her, she thought that she saw Marceline blushed who looked at the ground and rubbed the back of her head, "it was only The Science Convention that's held every 10 years."

Marceline looked at her again, "Still the same thing," she grinned at her. Bonnibel learned that Marceline's grin would always make her heart feel weird—it would beat fast, sometimes it would slow down whenever Marceline's near her. To say that she is _in love_ is an understatement. She was _very_ in love and she couldn't do a single thing about it.

But she was so sure that Marceline likes her back. She can't put it into words but she observed that Marceline always acted different around her—her eyes would always sparkle when she's with the pink haired woman, the other's also have observed but kept mum about it.

What kept Bonnibel from her confession? Marceline has a girlfriend.

What Marceline has been doing to her isn't considered cheating because it was in the border of being friends and more than that. The raven haired girl would pick her up since they just live across the street from her's. Would often whisper sweet nothings to her, Marceline would even wrap an arm around he when they were walking side by side. She doesn't know why they were so cliché but _shit, she's falling hard_ and she would wish that the break would be over already so she could be far from her.

"Hey, Bonnie," Marceline called her that one time when she was walking ahead of her—it was the 2nd to the last day that their class would end.

Marceline jogged her way towards the pink haired woman who stopped in her tracks and smiled at her, "Hey, Marcy," she greeted, trying to calm her beating heart. "Let's walk to class together?" she asked her, Bonnibel giggled, "We always walk to class together, silly."

"Yeah," Marceline ran a hand to her midnight hair, "Right," she bobbed her head as she walked side-by-side with the pink haired woman, "Can we always walk to class then?"

Bonnibel blinked, _Okay, B—do not assume.. she doesn't like you back. SHE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!_

"Uh, what do you mean? Classes this break would end tomorrow, if walking tomorrow to class is what you mean then sure," she cursed at herself for being so _loquacious_ and when she glanced at Marceline—the latter was blushing, she swore she saw Marceline's emerald eyes widen but retreated back to its usual state, "No, I mean—" she stuttered, "I wanna continue being friends with you after this class, so-" she paused to look at the ground and to Bonnibel's purple eyes, "Can I always walk you to your classes?"

Bonnibel's heart skipped a beat at the proposal, "But we're 2 buildings away from each other," _Damn it, Bonnibel Bubbblegum! Why can't you just say yes?!_ Marceline beamed at her, "it's okay! I've got long legs," she said as she kicked the air using her left foot, "I can manage to walk that long!"

 _Oh my god, she's being persistent—there's definitely something! No—no, don't assume—she only likes to be friends.._ _ **friends.**_ "What about your girlfriend?" _Oh my freaking glob, Bonnie!_ Her internal debate was cut off when she saw Marceline frown for a moment, "Uh, we broke up a few weeks ago," then smiled at her, "if you're not okay with me walking you to class then it's cool, I can always see you in the caf, right?"

"Marceline," Bonnibel stopped walking as Marceline was about to round a corner to their classroom, "Of course, silly," she smiled at Marceline who looked at her; they were a meter away from each other. "I'm just worried about you walking far or—about your state of relationship," she reasoned, "Of course, I want to spend time with you—even if we're 2 buildings away from each other," she chuckled, "Let's go to class?" she walked towards Marceline and wound her arm on her's, "I like it better this way," she smiled at her and saw Marceline's face turn red. _No, Bonnie—keep it to yourself. She only wants to be friends. Nothing more, nothing else._

It was their last day of music class and Bonnibel's heart was beating faster, she was contemplating whether she would confess or not but what the hell? She sighed, when Marceline sat next to her, bringing her red bass.

"Are you all ready?" their teacher—who was also Bonnibel's professor in _Antiquaries_ , smiled at them. He was old and lanky but always kept a calm demeanour to his students, he was also Marceline's uncle- Simon Petrikov.

"Ms. Bubblegum," he read- he was holding the attendance in his hand and nodded at her, "The stage is yours," he smiled at her in which she returned with a firm nod. She took out her _Gibson Les Paul Ukulele_ and everyone gasped at the _very expensive_ instrument, even Marceline. She never saw the pink haired girl practicing her instrument; she only saw her learning the theories behind it.

"Tell us your inspiration or a brief description about it before you proceed," Simon said as he sat on the corner.

Bonnibel breathed out, "this song is for a particular someone whom I've met over the break, I've known them a long time ago and never had the courage to talk to them—thank you," she eyed Marceline whose eyes were also glued on her, "This is for you," she smiled at raven haired girl who furiously blushed. She started strumming her guitar—she messed it up first, hitting the wrong chords but managed to play it coolly like it was part of the song.

 _I walked into the room and then I saw your face and you looked me in the eye_

 _I wanted to erase myself (erase myself)_

 _I didn't wanna fall but then I stepped right in (_

 _I looked down at the ground and then I felt it right within,_

 _It was too late for me (too late for me)_

As she sang she remembered that one particular time in K2 where she started liking the raven haired girl. A lot of kids were making fun of her because of her pink hair—apparently her parents (being a scientist and geneticist, decided to play with her genes and spliced a cell that would give her pink hair—and pink hair it was! She loathed her parents for experimenting with her but later thanked them because it took her a lot of time to realize how _cool_ she looked and how it added to her charm.) She was bullied a lot at that time and as _cliché_ as it sounds; Marceline stood in front of her and yelled, "Yah! If any of you tried to say that she looks like gum, you guys will be dead meat to me! Pink is nice! You guys aren't!" she blushed at the kid who saved her—Marceline just beamed at her, "I promise you, no one's gonna bully you anymore!"

Though the encounter was brief, it meant a lot to Bonnibel—no one ever did that to her.

 _you took a step forward and tilted your head_

 _with a curious glance you stared and I felt dead,_

 _oh my god, i think i'm dying!_

The class laughed at how cute she looked when she made a wincing face, Marceline still looked at her in awe.

 _you said "hey" and I said "hello" what's your name? I'd really like to know about you, too bad I stopped at "hello."_

She frowned but decided to continue with her song, she remained looking impassive but deep inside she's already dying from embarrassment especially when Marceline's expression remained the same—she was still staring at her and if looks could kill, she'd already be dead the moment she started singing.

 _I just stared and you grinned and looked right back_

 _it felt like just one big whirlwind_

 _one big emotional whirlwind_

Writing the song was one big emotional whirlwind—she doesn't know what words to write even though she's articulate enough to make one—it was because feelings weigh more than her intellect this time and it felt—weird to be out of her comfort zone. She was known to be calculative but she was basing this one on mere emotions.

It took her 24 drafts to make this final piece in two weeks' time—sleepless nights because the panic of confessing to Marceline and her not feeling the same because she has a girlfriend always riled her up on the bad side of the bed. She was supposed to sing _The Island Song_ that she wrote after this as a back-up but when she heard that Marceline's single again, she wanted to give it a shot.

 _Over the next few days we got to talking_

 _with every single word I started falling farther and farther for you_

After Marceline talked to her in the first day of class, she was asked by her to grab some sandwich in which she agreed, she wanted to stop herself since she doesn't want to fall further but—she just couldn't. There's something about the raven haired girl that she's so drawn into.

 _you were witty and so charming_

 _you swept me off my feet_

 _you made me laugh_

 _you made me blush_

 _oh no one could compete (no one could compete)_

She remembered how sad and jealous she felt when Lady and her friends went out of town for the promised vacation she declined joining because of Music class; Marceline found out and took her out to stargazing—it felt wonderful, she rode on Marceline's motorcycle across the plains and rested on the smooth grass where it laid the overview of the city as the stars shone upon them—it was the best day, she swore, But every day is _best day_ whenever she's with Marceline—she couldn't and wouldn't deny that.

She smiled into the song as she sung,

 _it seemed too good to be true (it was too good to be true)_

 _I wanted to be with you (only with you)_

 _we clicked like legos or the clacking of tap shoes_

 _you say "hey" i said "hello, how was your day?"_

 _you said "better now" with a smile. oh what a cliché._

It was night and the both of them were texting each other, Marceline asked Bonnibel if she could take her out sometime to the beach in which she agreed, running out of topic and not wanting to end their conversation she asked, _How'd your day go?_ They don't have a class at that day, " _since you said yes to my offer—I could say that it's better now that you're gonna be there."_ And it took her a couple of hours to manage a simple reply.

 _but to be honest it made my day!_

 _I didn't wanna fall but then i stepped right in_

 _I looked up at your face and those eyes they drew me in_

 _it was too late for me_

Their class had ended and Marceline dropped Bonnibel off to her house, "thanks for the ride, Marcy," she gave the helmet back to Marceline who opened her visor, "Anything," she only saw Marceline's emerald eyes and it was enough for her to lose herself—she hugged Marceline who hugged back, hesitantly, "Uhh," she stepped back, letting go of the hug in the process, while Marceline's hands were still on the air, as if she was still hugging her.

"Thank you! Bye!" she ran off her house and bit her lip, _Why did I do that?!_

 _that's what we were a simple cliché_

 _it wasn't made to work_

 _but I wouldn't have it any other way (any other way)_

she hummed as she closed her eyes, gathering all the courage to finish the song.

 _you were witty and so charming_

 _you swept me off my feet_

 _you made me laugh_

 _you made me blush_

 _oh no one could compete (no one could compete!)_

 _it seemed too good to be true (it was too good to be true)_

 _I wanted to be with you (and only with you)_

 _we clicked like legos or the clacking of tap shoes_

 _you say "hey" I said "hello, i gotta know, do you feel this way?"_

 _you said "yeah i do, but i was scared of what you might say…"_

 _and that's all we were, a silly cliché_

 _I still think you're cute but maybe it's better this way_

She strummed the last chords and when she opened her eyes—Marceline was not on her seat anymore. She wanted to cry—curse, infinity of expletives were running inside her mind right now and she couldn't think straight—she didn't hear the applause and the whistle of her classmates, she wanted to be suck into a hole by the ground, she wanted to—she was cut off by her thoughts when Simon approached her and smiled at her knowingly, "Marceline had to go due to an emergency, she also said that she'll you pick up tonight at 8,"

 _Oh boy,_ she thought and smiled.


End file.
